Chapter 08: Saving The Evacuees (Pt.1)
Story Crowe: How was your rest? Kurt: My men seemed to have enjoyed it. Crowe: So, who is it? Who did you think had the nicest figure there? Kurt: Hmm.. I don't think I paid much attention to their appearances during the break. Crowe: What the hell.. Got any photos? Kurt: None. Crowe: Darn it! I approved the day off looking forward to this! Whatever. Let's talk about your next operation. Crowe: The mission this time involves rescuing civilians who have been stranded behind the fighting lines. The regulars are up north in the middle of an escort but it seems the Imperials do not care and are attacking anyway. Kurt: The Imperials are attacking despite of the civilians? Crowe: The people up north have resisted the Imperial forces, so there's some bad blood between them. It's the adverse effect of a constription army, these people could pick up a gun at any point, so the Imperials are not going to let them go easy. Kurt: People have to die for something like that? Crowe: There's two sides to everything. Without our militia Gallia would have been defeated a long time ago. Crowe: Anyhow, get yourself to the regular army and help them with rescuing the villagers. I don't want to hear about how you're still in holiday mood. Kurt: Yes sir! Maximillian: You have come. Borgia: Your health everlasting, my prince. Maximillian: It's been a while, Eminence Borgia. Borgia: What is the matter to which you have summoned me at such short notice? Maximillian: ..We are here on the matter of the interference to my plans for Gallia. Borgia: .. Borgia: It is not the citizen's wish to enter into war with Gallia. I think perhaps it may be natural that such incidents should occur. Maximillian: Do you take me for a fool? Borgia: Should any harm befall on my body, the Yggdites would surely be in grief. Selvaria: By those words, I take it that you admit to have a hand in the interference of the war? Maximillian: Stand down, Selvaria. Selvaria: Your Grace.. Borgia: .. Borgia: Is she the Valkyrur that fought at Barious desert... I would not have thought they would really exist. Riela: Evacuate the villagers! Let's do our best! Kurt: You seem happy, Riela. Riela: We should be, this mission's unlike the ones we have had before. Gusurg: This really doesn't fit what the Nameless are known for. An ordinary mission like this seems fit for an ordinary squad. 56: There's a hidden side to it, I bet. Imca: I don't disagree. Kurt: Good that everyone's being cautious about this. Riela: But, there's no mistake about the mission being an escort right? Kurt: It says so, so it probably should be. Riela: Right! Let's do our best, Kurt! Kurt: All right then, make sure everyone has plenty of coldwear in your kits for this mission. Riela: Winterwear?! Didn't we just swim in the sea a few days ago? 56: Why have we got to work in a cold environment in this season! Kurt: Seems like it will be needed if we took the shortest route. Gusurg: As usual, HQ simply looks at a piece of paper without considering the height of topography. Riela: Well, if that's the path that will get us there quickest I'm fine with it. If there are people out there waiting to be rescued, there's no harm to getting there earlier. Kurt: As Riela says. Get there too late and a rescue force will lose it's meaning. Kurt: We move once preparations are done! Mission Briefing An Imperial outpost has been sighted on top of a mountain en route to Borger city. We need to reach our destination as soon as possible, so capture the base present in area 4 within 8 turns. Strategy Before you begin the mission, change your tank into the lighter armor for more AP. You'll want to have a specialized anti-armor round (KrM10Pg) instead of the versatile series of weapons in order to deal with the heavy tanks properly. As a new wave of equipment has just been made available to you in the shops make sure your squad is equipped with the proper equipment, particularly your Lancers and Imca. The SH series of Lances are anti-personnel mortar lances so you will be ineffective at fighting armor. Kurt should be placed into 2H, deploy him as an assault, give him a lancer in 2F and another assault in 2G. Your base in area 1 can be left alone with either a gunner or assault. Phase 1 #Activate Direct Command with Kurt and bring along your lancer, get into the tall grass as soon as you can to stop the pillbox fire. Move to the south of the tank, which is away from the base, to survive the interception fire. If there is no tank, move towards the base. #Take out the emplacement if you're near, if not, the tank. #Same action. Move into the base as much as you can. #Use your assault to clear the way. #Take the base. #Free action. #Bring your tank into the new base in Area 4 and defend the base. Phase 2 #Move behind the enemy tank and destroy it. (You need the KrM10Pg round) #Move behind the pillbox and destroy it. #Move into the emplacement and destroy it if you can. #Same action. #Free action. #Move a scout into the base and capture it. Rewards *EXP 3000 *DCT 4000 Aftermath Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 2 Missions